


All is Fair in Love and Hate

by VisualStain



Series: Creative Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, awful at summaries too, i'm still awful at tagging though, if you look for a reason, start of a series!, you'll probably find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mister was waiting for a very special guest in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> So in my school we have a creative writing club. I figured I'd post the thing's we've been working on there, on here! A little bit of a warning however, they're all going to be un-beta'd so, excuse me for any mistakes. This first one is a little short, but the rest are longer. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Elements to use: A broken wristwatch, Peppermint, A hug that goes too far

The Mister spared a look at his golden wristwatch. His long awaited meeting with his dearest younger sister was supposed to take place at seven this evening. The Mister frowned and tapped the clock face, the watch had stopped minutes shy of seven o’ clock. Deciding to do something better than just twiddle his thumbs for the next few minutes, he instead refilled the small bowl of little white peppermints on the corner of his desk. A sudden knock on his door made him pause his movements and he cleared his throat.

“Come in,” he said. The door opened silently and in walked a thin woman with lines hard-pressed into her face from years of a stern attitude. Her expression hardened further into stone as she approached the desk. The Mister quickly stood up. Heavily contrasted to his sister’s stolid expression, his own softened at the sight of her. He wiped a chubby, clammy, hand on his pant leg before holding it out towards her. She simply stared at it until the Mister slowly lowered his hand.

“Sister,” he said. “It truly has been a while. Has it not?”

“Indeed,” her voice was icy. The Mister cleared his voice again.

“H-How long has it been? Since father passed?” The Mister’s sister simply nodded in affirmation. The tension in the room was palpable, and the temperature rose. The Mister dabbed at his balding forehead with a handkerchief, and began to sweat through his new suit. His sister, however, seemed perfectly comfortable in her old, well-worn dress.

“Brother,” she said breaking the silence. She held open her arms towards him. “Oh, how I have missed you these years. I apologize for my behavior that has kept me away for so long. Come, please.”

The Mister perked up and tears sprung to his eyes at his still so beloved sister’s words. He was overjoyed at the thought of having her back, drinking tea, and being a family again. He scrambled out from behind his desk and into her open embrace, tears finally falling onto her stained dress.

“Oh, thank you, sister. Thank you so much for finally forgiving me.” She shifted a little before a hand came to the Mister’s back and his tears began to flow for a different reason. A sharp pain stemmed from the center of his back straight to his heart.

“I wish I could say you have.” His sister said, then withdrew from the deadly embrace. As the Mister fell, and his sight turned from his sister towards his desk, his eyes fell upon his peppermint bowl. The previously white mints were now swirled and splattered with deep crimson. The Mister closed his eyes, and his heart finally stopped hurting.


End file.
